creepypasta_storyscomfandomcom-20200214-history
Aftermath
01:52 It began on a late Autumn day, the time was 8:52. I can remeber that time because it's when I heard it, the creature from the woods.I can't explain what it is-or what it was, it's a tall mechanical creature of unknown time, or if it was even real.It's figure was of a man, or a silloute of a man.I can't explain, but I can give you what I was doing before this, before I arrived at the park.I arrived at my normal hiking spot with a quarter of gas left and my phone at 52 percent, "Goddamnit, I forgot my fucking charger."I walked off into the trail, walking down it, "What the Hell, that wasn't here before!" 01:59 : A steep incline was now at the beginning of the trail, nearly pulling me in instantly if it wasn't for my hiking stick I got a week ago, inprinted with my name now already being faded from me stupidly smashing it off trees.I desided to slide down the incline, "Goddamnit, FUCK."There was no way to get back to the beginning of the trail, almost if all of the trails got cut by a steep incline, "Looks like my hike became a camping trip."I always keep a firestarter and a sleeping bag incase, I wanted to always make sure I didn't get lost without any tools."Wait, wheres my satalite pho- GODDAMNIT, I LEFT IT IN MY CAR."Now I was stuck without any anyone able to know where I was or am, I began to use my phone as a flashlight after all it was getting dark.48 percent power. 02:05 I began to walk down the trail, something was wrong, there was no birds chriping or bugs buzzing, just a still silence, something was hunting nearby or stalking around.I began to obviously get the cliche feel of being watched before shaking it off, beginning to walk again, looking around for something, before something ran through the grass infront of me, "FUCK!"A doe ran through, leaving me terrified. "Fucking deer, FUCKING DEER!"I begin to wonder why it ran, usually Does just stare at you before and if you get closer, they run. But I was well more than a yard away, I began to walk through a new trail area to avoid whatever was there. 02:15 I began walking through, the brush before it nearly closed to a cave with a large amount of light going through, making it more of a stone opening besides a cave.There was three door ways, left, middle, and right.Left was dark, with hardly any light besides the phone shining through it, showing trail signs showing "Enter here," and "Welcome to Mr. Caves home," I was obviously more scared of going through there.I've always been scared of the dark, it began when one of my "friends" showed me a video, it just, made me become scared of the dark.The middle door way was slightly lightend up, having dull lights over head, making it off putting.The right door was the most welcoming, however, a sign overhead stated "DO NOT ENTER, INVESTIGATION UNDERWAY," cliche, I know.The right door's entrance seemed to have...weird sploches of a dark substance in it and what seems to be oil too.The dark sploches was blood, it had to be, I desided to take the left door, and if it was a deadend, go through the middle, my phone light shining brightly through the darkness.32% power. I walked through the various signs areas, looking around noticing theres light fictures over head with a dull hum of a unknown something in the distance, I suspected a generator for doorway middle.As I walked through I got fucking horrified, "FUCK," there was a new OS for my phone, great.When this happened the dull noise stopped, instead there was a large mechincal noise of a footstep, it was from behind me. It seems I couldn't go back now."Oh shit, oh shit, I have to hide."I looked around, finding a small container filled with nothing inside, I ran and hid inside of it, looking outside. Horrible idea of looking outside.A mechinical creature slammed through the cave, reaching the roof of the cave which was 8 feet, it appeared to have blood red eyes which were dully glowing with something dripping from its left hand, and no, it wasn't blood.It was oil. It then walked back out before making a mechincal screech before I supose jumping out of the caves roof, I got out and ran down the fucking cave, slipping a few times and scratching myself up and skinning my knees before reaching the end, another alert came on my phone."20% power." I turned on low powermode, horrified of what could happen if my phone died, it wasn't doing me good besides being a flashlight.The cave ended in a clearing with trees and a camp ground and a house which seemed to be a park rangers home except it seemed to be abandoned with more dark splotches outside and a nearby tent ripped to shreds.I was somewhere I shouldn't have been. I began to go near the park rangers house, the sound of the wind only accompining the lack of noise, I looked inside.Horrible idea, the mechinical creature was there, and it saw me.It began chasing me while I hauled ass, it was hot on my tail."FUCK FUCK FUCK!" I ran through the cave again, going through a alternate route and hiding.A new alert happened on my phone."10% power."I forgot to turn off its light, I couldn't see and I only could hear the robot stomping through the caves. The robot definetly heard that, it began running through the alternate route, looking for me.I turned on my light and began running through this new found hiding spot before my phone just powered off, I was fucked.The footsteps stopped, I turned around and it was there infront of me, staring through the woods towards me via a clearing. thats all